Eternal Flame
by The Haughty Gengar
Summary: His name is Walker. Orion Walker, a kid who's lived his life in the dumps but he hopes that getting his first pokemon will be the start of a new chapter in his life. He's in for a surprise when he realises Pokemon isn't always for little kids.


_Eternal Flame_

_Chapter One_

**_A New Chapter_**

* * *

Message From the Author.

Hello All! Haughty Gengar here. So I've always liked writing as a kid but really, I've never shown anyone my work unless it was for an assignment or something so this is the first fanfiction I've ever written. I apologise for any misconceptions and errors which may not strictly match the anime/manga. Feel free to send in your reviews because if I'm going to continue I desperately need your reviews to make it better.

Enjoy!

* * *

Today was the day. Not my birthday, not Christmas, something much better. I was going to be a trainer, the thought alone sent waves of adrenaline flooding through my veins. I hadn't slept a wink because the minute I turned 15, it meant I had the chance to be a trainer. I'd sent in my application to famed professor, Rowan Smith months ago along with the forged signature and birth certificate and the result had been this. I was one of 1200 kids ready to be trainers, complete with a starter pokemon and trainer card.

Rushing down the stairs, I grabbed my blazer and put my pack on. Glancing at a piece of cold toast, I quickly scooped it up before running out the door of the creaky mansion. Just before leaving, I shouted out 'I hope you go to hell you old son of a bitch!' before bolting out. As I ran to the edge of Sandgem town, I saw the furious figure of the director before his angry shouting of 'I'm going to beat the living shit out of you and starve you to-' were lost in the wind. Taking one last look at my home or more like prison of 10 years, I ran to the edge of Sandgem town.

Heaving and puffing from the erratic sprinting, I finally made it to the cozy town of Twinleaf. The small area only had 4 hours and a pond but this was it. I jogged over to the larger building and entered slowly.

"Ah, you must be Orion Walker. Nice to see you've showed up" greeted the Professor.

"Hi Professor Rowan" I replied, unable to contain my excitement.

"Before I give you your pokemon and trainer card, there's a few things I need to tell you". He eyed me warily.

"Sure", I replied.

"By handing in that application and accepting your trainer card, you accept that you are your own legal guardian from here on", he said sternly.

"Okay", I said casually.

"That means that your current legal guardian" he paused and looked down at the application form "Liam Connnors Levi is no longer responsible for your actions and that you continue as a trainer at your own risk." The professor glared at me, as if to evoke some sort of disappointment from my giddy expression.

"Yep, I agree", struggling to keep the smirk off of my face.

Without a word, he walked over to his briefcase and threw me a small orb the size of a large marble. Catching it eagerly, the ball then rapidly expanded as large as a tennis ball in my hand. It took up all of my willpower to resist releasing the Pokemon inside immediately on the lab's floor.

"That's the last starter that I have, since you're the youngest applicant."

He then handed me a trainer card, complete with my photo ID, trainer ID and a badge slot on the back. Then he gave me an oddly shaped clam-shell thing with dual screens and what looked like some sort of camera on the front. Puzzled, I glanced at the professor briefly.

His expression warmed as a glint of joy betrayed his usually stern expression.

"That there is a Pokedex and the reason why you've been given a pokemon and a trainer card. It's the epitome of my research and will record information on every single pokemon you encounter from here on. Because a few trainers have been rather busy battling, many have damaged their Pokedex so I made a few upgrades that will stop it smashing to bits."

Then I realised why I was getting the Pokemon. This old guy wasn't spending truckloads of money so we could play with pokemon for fun. He was spending truckloads of money so we could gather information for his own research. My hands fingered the device before examining the controls. I wonder how to use it I thought.

Echoing my thoughts Rowan continued "Attach it here" he pointed to some clear patch on the shoulder strap of my pack which up until now, I had thought served no purpose. "You see that black circle in the centre of the pokedex?" he asked.

I nodded quickly. "That's the scanner which basically will capture all the information about the pokemon in front of you and store it on the Pokedex which should update on my servers in the lab immediately after"

"Thanks Mr. Rowan" I beamed.

His expression warmed and he said to me "You seem like a decent kid. Just be careful because being a trainer isn't all fun and games" as his expression darkened.  
"I know you might have heard, but the world's a dangerous place. Outside of our area there's plenty of wild pokemon who's power is beyond your imagination, not to mention some trainers don't exactly use their power for the good all the time..." as he wavered off.

I nodded understandingly before leaving quickly.

I clicked the pokeball's centre button and hurled it with excitement. As a bright flash of light began to physically take shape, a small, orange chimpanzee figure with a small flame on it's stumpy tale began to take place. It was hunched over with its eyes closed but then opened them up immediately. Looking up curiously, it made no move to approach me, or run off.

"Well...can you fight?"

Unsurprisingly, the small pokemon didn't respond, instead taking a look around at its surroundings. Hunching over, I tried again in a louder voice.

"Chimchar! Use scratch!" I bellowed.

The pokemon stopped what it was doing and glared at me. Before charging head on and stopping at the last second to swish its blazing tail under my pants.

"FUCK! " I yelped while wildly beating my pants to rid the flames. After a few minutes of mad movements, the flame was out amidst an acrid smelling, charcoal left leg. I glared at the pokemon and returned it immediately. Heaving a sigh, I left twinleaf and walked back to Sandgem.


End file.
